Pokemon special - A situational meme
by alexg78
Summary: What crazy situations do the Dex holders find themselves in in their free time? Find out here! T for "This is safer"
1. 1 - 10

1 wakes 4 up in the middle of the night

"Green? Green?!"

Green suddenly awoke to the sound of the voice and glanced around his dimly lit room, seeing nothing. "It must of been a dream" he murmured, reaching over to the lamp by his bedside and flipping the switch, but nothing happened. Confused, he flipped it again and again, so he was unprepared to hear the voice again. "Green, I'm over here!" Turning towards the door to his room, Green finally saw Yellow standing there.

"What are you doing here Yellow?!" Green asked, anger in his voice, causing Yellow to recede back into the doorway. "There- there's a power cut..." she replied before being cut off by Green, who shot back "So? Don't you have Chuchu?" "That's why I came here... she's missing!" Yellow responded, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Sighing, Green clambered out of his bed saying "Ok, I'll help you, even if it IS the middle of the night. Just let me get ready first aright?"

2 asks 8 to go out with him/her

Silver was not used to being asked out, so being asked out of the blue while training his pokemon caught him off-balance. Retuning his pokemon into their balls and glancing around to see who had asked, his gaze fell upon the only other person he could see, Ruby. "Hey, did you see who asked me out?" Silver demanded, to which (the oddly blushing) Ruby replied "Actually... it was me. Would-" "Hold it right there." Silver interrupted "first off, we're both guys, so it wouldn't-" "Hang on!" Now it was Ruby turn to interrupt. "I didn't mean it like that, I meant as friends." "Really? So why are you blushing?" "I was nervous" Silver sighed. One day he'd understand his juniors...

3 walks into the bathroom while 10 is showering

"GOLD YOU PERVERT!" Blue, it was an accident!" "DON'T LIE TO ME YOU! I MEAN COME ON, FIRST YOU PAT MY BUTT AND NOW YOU SPY ON ME WHILE I SHOWER?!" "But I didn't mean to, I just-" "BUT NOTHING!" And that is why Siver found Gold lieing face down it the dirt at 7 in the morning.

4 announces their engagement to 9

"Green? When did you break up with Blue?" "Crystal? When did you break up with Gold?" "And most of all, when did you two start dating, LET ALONE GET ENGAGED?!" The "engaged" couple of Green and Crystal just stared at the ground before the questions of Red and Yellow and murmured "It was Blue's idea..."

5 cooks 7 dinner

Red stared at the pastry before him. "Are you sure this is edible?" "Of course I'm sure!" the covered-in-flour Sapphire replied. "This Belue Berry pie is made from only the freshest berries that I picked myself. I even added Nomel Berry juice to bring out the full flavour! Just try one bite, please?" Red then had no choice but to (begrudgingly) try the pie, lest he incur Sapphire's rage.

"Red, why is your kitchen full of berries and pastry? Is someone else cooking for you?!" "What?! I have no idea what you're talking about Yellow!"

6 is lying next to 4 on the beach, sleeping

It started when the dex holders took a beach vacation. It ended when Green buried a napping Emerald up to his neck (it wasn't that hard due to Emerald being, well, "vertically challenged") which led to Green getting attacked by Ruby and Sapphire while Crystal dug up Emerald.

7 confesses they are 3's sibling

"Gold, I'm your sibling!" "...did Blue put you up to this?" "...yes..."

8 somehow gets into the hospital

"Living on Mt. Silver is really easy, it even has my name! I easily could stay up there!" "Silver, it's not easy at all"

Two days later...

"I told you living on Mt. Silver wasn't easy." "Shut up Red, at least I'm not going to lose any limbs!" "But I... oh never mind..."

9 makes fun of 8's friends

"But we ARE Silver's friends!"

Hey, you can't break the 4th wall!

10 is constantly ignoring 9

"Hey Blue, I have some free time, want to go shopping?" "..." "Why are you ignoring me? Haven't you been begging to go shopping with you?" "..." "Well fine! I'll go shopping without you!" "..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading this! Please leave constructive criticism either here as a review or head over to my Deviant art account and comment there!**

List of characters:

1. Yellow

2. Ruby

3. Gold

4. Green (boy)

5. Sapphire

6. Emerald

7. Red

8. Silver

9. Crystal

10. Blue (girl)

You can see my inspiration fade throughout this...

More info:

1: Is that... Feelingshipping? What are you talking about...?

5: If you don't get it, Red loved the pie and struck a deal with Sapphire so she could make him more.

7: A.k.a when I stopped making each situation it's own mini story.

9: I don't know...

10: This one is partly based on a picture from a "ask crystal" blog on Tumblr I saw once. If someone could tell me exactly where it is so I can credit it, that'd be great.


	2. 11 - 20

Two serial killers are hunting 7 down. What does 1 do?

"Ok little girl, step away from the champion!" "I'm not just a "little girl"! Chuchu, use ThunderBolt!" "Ha, you think you can beat us with one ThunderB- wait, what are you doing?!"

10 seconds later Red called an ambulance so that the killers horrific electrical burns could be treated.

5 is on a vacation with 2 and manage to break 5's leg. What does 2 do?

Remember the beach vacation from the first part? Well...

"OW!" "Sapphire, what happened?" "I don't know, but my leg REALLY hurts! I'm going to sue you Green!" "But... but that was your fault, you kicked me!" "Wrong answer!" *kick* "OWWW!"

It's 5's birthday. What does 3 give 5?

"A climbing kit?" "You're already great at climbing trees, now you can climb mountains too!"

8 is stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4 do?

"Go, Charizard!" "Um, Green, I don't think fighting fire with fire ACTUALLY WORKS!" "That's why I'm going to use its FLYING type to put out this fire via gusts of air" "Oh. Also, why aren't I using my Feraligatr?"

2 is about to do something that'll make him/her feel extremely embarrassed. What does 5 do?

"Sapphire, I have something... embarrassing to confess..." "*gasp* You mean you remember?!" "Yes, I remember that... it's your turn to cook!" "RUBY!"

4 is about to marry 10. What's 6's reaction?

"Green and Blue are getting married? Yay, I guess?"

6 got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer 6 up?

"Emerald, why are crying?" "*sniff* Crystal rejected me!" "Didn't you know she's dating Gold?" "No!" "How could you not?"

6 is angry about it afterwards, how does 8 calm 6 down?

"No no no, you're doing it all wrong! You need to concentrate your anger!" "Like this?" "NO! Try yelling!" "LIKE THIS" "Now you've got it!"

1 competes in some tournament. How does 9 support her?

This one's a sequel too!

*wearing a cheerleaders uniform* "Go Yellow, show Sapphire Kanto baking is best!"

2 can't stop laughing. What will 10 do?

"Jigglypuff, use Tickle!" "Wait, ha... Jigglypuff can't, ha ha... learn that move, ha ha!" "Who said it was using the move?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Again, reviews here and comments over on Deviant art are appreciated!**

This is the problem when you only use dialogue... It's hard to tell who's saying what... Here's the list again, but this is your last chance to memorize it!

1. Yellow

2. Ruby

3. Gold

4. Green (boy)

5. Sapphire

6. Emerald

7. Red

8. Silver

9. Crystal

10. Blue (girl)

More info:

1: Do I really have to explain this? Because it's clear to me that Yellow used her "Viridian gift" to bump up Chuchu's level so the ThunderBolt was more like a super effective Thunder.

2: I didn't plan this ahead of time, really!

7: Dumped, rejected, same dif. Also, Red, the idea was to cheer him up, YOU FOOL!

8: Really? First Red, and now Silver? What's wrong with these people?!

9: In-between the last part and this one, Yellow found out about Sapphire making Red pie, and in her frustration challenged Sapphire to a bake-off.


	3. 21 - 29

2 is all 4 ever dreamed of. Why?

Um, can I pass this one?

3 tells 7 about his/her deeply hidden love for 9. 7's reaction?

"That's your secret?! I thought you two were already dating!"

8 is dating 3 and introduces him/her to his/her parents. Will they get along?

"I don't have parents. And why am I and Gold dating in the first place?!"

Fangirls. Fangirls everywhere.

4 loves 9 as well. What does that mean?

It means you're crazy, that would never happen. (However... see 9)

Will 5 and 6 ever kiss?

"Emerald! Are you OK?! ...Damn, this looks bad... I hoped I'd never have to do this..."

*insert cute gif of a kiss of life here*

"*cough, cough* I... I'm ok...? Sapphire, you saved my life!" "Yeah, let's just keep this between us, OK?"

6 appears to be a player, s/he breaks many hearts. What does 1 do?

"Emerald, I know you're under-appreciated, but that's no reason to make other people upset! Is this because you got rejected by Crystal?"

5 had a haircut and 7 can't stop looking at him/her. What goes on in 5's mind?

"Sapphire! What happened to you?!" "_Say another word and I'll rip you limb from limb._" "... *backs away slowly*"

8 thinks s/he'll never get a boy/girlfriend. What will 3 tell him/her?

"Here, take this book I wrote!" "You wrote a book?" "You sound surprised." "Of course I'm surprised, _YOU_ WROTE A BOOK?!"

9 gives 4 a bagel. Does 4 eat it?

"I'm back from my lunch break! And I got you something!" "A bagel? Hm... why does it have a bite taken out of it?" "Sorry, but it looked so tasty!"

* * *

><p>AN:

More info:

1: I have no idea what to write for this.

9: Green x Crystal slipped in somehow...

10: There is no number ten because that question in the meme I got this from dealt with something I have no knowledge in.


	4. 30 - 39

1 offers 7 a CD. Considering his/her tastes, does 7 listen to it?

"50 best love songs?" *blush*

6 suddenly goes emo. How does 8 feel about this?

"It seems you need my advise again. However, even I am worried about you... just get over it!"

3 told 6 s/he started his/her period

*cue me flipping a table*

4 slaps 9 with a fish for going out with 7

What am I doing...

"Why are you going out with Red Crystal?!" "We're not going out! We just-" *SLAP*

5 cusses 2 out in German. 3 is secretly watching from behind a bush. What does s/he do?

"What is wrong with you Ruby?! Don't you understand English? Du bist ein Weichei! Halten Sie diese Kleider weg von mir!" "Wha?! When did you learn that?!"

Meanwhile, behind a bush...

"Hm, is that Sapphire is flirting with Ruby in German? Well German IS the language of love. Or is that Spanish? Anyway, I've got to try that on some girls!"

Before the day's end, Gold was punched in the nose by no less than 5 different girls.

6 got high

OK, that's it! What is wrong with you Emerald?!

"Crystal, help me get out of this tree!" "I don't think that's what they meant by "high"..."

Oh. Ok then... carry on.

7 walks up to 5 wearing a big pink dress. What's 5's reaction?

"Sapphire! What hap-" "_I lost a bet with Ruby, say another word and I'll barbecue you and THEN rip you limb from limb._" "... *runs for his life*"

8 reads 9's fanfictions and complains. What is it about?

"I can't get a girl even in Crystal's fanfics?! WHY DO YOU HATE ME UNIVERSE?!"

9 can't stand 3 (true that), so how does 9 get revenge when 3 spills soda all over him/her?

*in Gold's room* "Hm... I wonder where my billiard cue is... Ah there it is! Huh? It's broken... Ok, I'll just get one of my spares. *gasp* They're all broken too!"

10 starts working at a bar

"Aren't you a bit young to be working in a bar?" "Yes, Yes I am" "...Aright then! You're hired! I was thinking you could start with serving drinks..." "Actually, I have better idea..."

**The last sentence of this fic has been removed for containing mature content.**

* * *

><p>More info:<p>

1: that's Yellow blushing not Red.

2: I'm not explaining this. If you read the previous parts, you would know what is going on.

3: I'm not going there, no way!

5: It means "You're a wimp! Keep these dresses off of me!"

10: oh no, now you have fill in the gap yourself.


	5. 40 - 47

9 comes in and tells 8 s/he's pregnant from 1

"Another Blue prank..."

3 decides to go swimming. Does 10 go with him/her?

"You're going swimming? Wait, I want to come too!"

At the swimming pool...

"Um, Blue... why do you have a water-proof camera?" "Silly Gold, I have TWO water-proof cameras!"

4 and 7 competes on DDR. Who wins?

"A tie?!" "IMPOSSIBLE!"

6 and 1 have a deep conversation. What is it most likely about?

"OK, here the plan on how we're going get in the games..." "I don't know Emerald, don't you think people will notice if we kidnap Brendan and May and take their place?"

7 stalks 9 home. 10 sees this. What does s/he do?

"Lookey here, Red has a thing for Crystal!" *click* "NO WAIT, IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

8 buys a computer. What is the first thing s/he does on it?

"Now what was that website called again? Wasn't it... something -garden?" "Hey Sliver, what are you doing?" "Hi Crystal, I'm trying to look something up, but I can't find the website I want. I think it was "something -garden"..." "Do you mean Bulbagarden?" "That's it! Bulbagarden!"

7 is too shy to face 6 and confesses their love by sending an email. Now what?

*Once again, I flip a table.*

You spot 10 kissing 1. How does 6 react?

Wait, **I** spot them kissing? That makes no sense!

"Yellow?! What are you doing kissing Blue?!" "It was a platonic kiss on the cheek! It's a Kalosian custom I leant from the new dex holders!" "..." "I'M NOT MAKING THIS UP!" "I know... it's just that usually guys do that."

* * *

><p>Only 8 questions this time, it was either this or be stuck on this part for who knows how long.<p>

More info:  
>4: this story was brought to you by ORAS<br>6: this story was NOT brought to you by Bulbagarden.  
>7: Damn crack ships...<br>8: I don't even.


	6. 48 - 57

Could 1 and 6 be soulmates?

Maybe... "But I'm dating Red!" "And I'm still getting over Crystal!"

...Really Emerald?

Would 2 trust 5?

That question is kind of ambiguous, what kind of trust are we talking about here? If it's "trust with a secret" then there's no way Ruby would trust Sapphire with a secret.

4 is bored and pokes 10. What happens after that?

*poke* "...Why did you poke me?" "No reason." "Are you trying to hit on me?" "What. That is the stupidest- wait, where'd she go?"

Outside...

"Read all about it, Green tries to hit on me!"

5 and 1 are forced to go back to school together. What study will they pick?

"Biology, so I can learn about medicine!" "Biology, so I can learn about tree climbing" "What? Schools don't teach that!" "But isn't biology about living things? And trees are alive, right? So surely we're going to learn about trees?" "I... guess that makes sense..."

If 6 and 3 cooked dinner what would they make?

A burnt kitchen. That's it, no more to see here.

7 and 9 apply for a job. What job?

I... don't know. A pokemon day care?

"Welcome to the day care!" "Are you two married?" "What, no, we're too young for that!"

8 gives 5 a haircut. Is that okay?

"What, no! Don't cut my hair!"

9 sketches what 6's perfect girl/boyfriend should look like; will 6 be happy?

"But... but that's a picture of you Crystal!"

What does this mean? Will Crystal go out with Emerald now? Find out next time! (no promises)

10 and 9 are blushing while they talk. What is their conversation about?

"Did you hear that Gold walked in on me while I was in the shower?" "What?!" "Now before you say any thing else, I returned the favour and got these pics of him in the nude, and they all can be yours for just 20 poke dollars!" "WHAT?!"

1 accidentally kicked 10

*kick* "Oops, I didn't see you there Blue! I meant to hit that pebble..." "That's aright, I forgive you... if you buy this picture of Red in the nude." *Shouting* "CRYSTAL! Blue is trying to sell me nude photos!"

* * *

><p>More info:<br>2: Language lesson 1; "am-**big**-yoo-_uh_ s - open to or having several possible meanings or interpretations" brows…  
>3: Language lesson 2; "hit on someone - to flirt with someone; to make a pass at someone" h…<br>8: I haven't looked at what the next questions are yet, so like I said, no promises.


	7. 58 - 73

2 sent a message to his/her BF/GF but 9 gets it. What would happen?

"Ruby, my love life is complicated as it is, I don't need you making it worst!"

5 and 6 did a workout together?

"...can't...feel...entire...body..." "It's only been 10 seconds Emerald!"

6 noticed s/he wasn't invited to 1's birthday?

"Yellow, I thought we were best friends, why didn't you invite me to your birthday party?!" "Because I wanted to give to you myself." "Oh."

7 won the lottery

"Yes! I won the Master Ball!" "And now it's mine." *snatch* "Wha- Silver?! What are you doing?!" "I deserve this Master Ball more than you, "Mr champion"!" "Did you get this for me Silver? *snatch* Thanks!" *both Red and Silver* "Wha- Blue?! What are you doing?!" "What do you think, I'm going to catch something with this!" *runs off* *both Red and Silver* Hey, come back here!" *they run after Blue*

8 had quite a big secret?

"Silver, would you care to explain why I found a body pillow of Blue in your room?" "Why were you in my room in the first place?! Also, I can explain! It's because-" "And not only that, I also found a body pillow of ME. What's your explanation for THAT?!" "Um..."

9 became a singer?

"Help! Vocaloids have become real!" "Wait, come back Emerald! It's me, Crystal!"

10 got a daughter?

No. Just no. **COP OUT TIME!**

"Is that an egg?!" "Yeah, I found it abandoned on Route 3, and before you ask Green, I checked every Pokemon nest on that route and it didn't belong in any of them. "Wow, that's very responsible of you Blue (_and kind of OOC..._)" "I wonder what will come out of this egg? Maybe a Jigglypuff?" "Actually Jigglypuff has a baby form, Igglybuff." "WHAT?! Is it cuter than Jigglypuff?" "Yes...?" "BLASPHEMY!" "(_Yep, defiantly OOC..._)"

What would 1 think of 2?

"He's my idol! ...Other than Red of course!"

How would 3 greet 4?

Does Gold have a nickname for Green, because I can't remember. Sorry.

What would 4 envy about 5?

"If I could climb trees like Sapphire, that pesky girl wouldn't be able to out-run me when she steals my things..."

What dream would 5 have about 6?

_"Emerald... where are you Emerald? *gasp* NO! Not again! Wake up Emerald! ... come on, it worked last time... ...WHY ISN'T WORKING! WAKE UP DAMN IT!"_

*cue Catapult Nightmare*

"NOOOO! Huh? Oh... it was just a dream..."

What do 6 and 7 have in common?

"Go, Saur!" "Go, Sceptile!" *together* "LET'S BATTLE!"

What would make 7 angry at 8?

"Silver! Give me back my Master ball!" "I can't, I wasn't able to catch up to Blue." "Why don't I believe you?" "I don't have it, I swear!"

Where would 8 meet 9?

At Prof. Elm's lab of course.

What would 9 never dare tell 10?

"I wonder if Blue still has those pictures of Gold..." *Blue suddenly appears* "AH HA! I knew secretly you wanted them!" "What the- how long have you been standing there?!" "Just long enough to record what you just said" *Blue runs off with Crystal giving chase* "HOW DO YOU RUN SO FAST?!"

What would make 10 scared of 1?

Yellow? Scary? No way!

* * *

><p>More info:<br>1: I did say no promises...  
>5: Chosen vs PreciousMetal! Which side are you on? (Spoilers, I'm on nether.)<br>6: This story was NOT brought to you by Vocaloid, but what did you expect me to put?!  
>7: Wait everyone, come back! It's just one story, it's not like she be OOC forever!<br>9: If he does, I'll update this using it, otherwise...  
>11: CatapultNightmare Also, references to the second part FTW!<br>15: Go back to the last part if this confuses you.


	8. 74 - 83

1 is ironing 10's best dress but ruined it. What happens?

Blue has dresses? Yellow does ironing? Weird...

2, 5 and 8 are having a pyjama party

"Silver? What are you doing here." "I got an invite to come here for some "pyjama party"..." *Sapphire walks up behind Ruby* "Sapphire, did you invite Silver?" "No, I invited Emerald like you said..." "So... can I join or what?"

4 changed sex. How does 7 react?

"Green?! What happened to you?!" "People called me Blue so many times, I guess this is what happened." "Ah, the "Link/Zelda curse"... wait, is Blue still a girl?!"

5 kills 3 but 9 finds it out and calls the police. 2 comes dressed as a sexy cop

So... Sapphire killed Gold? And why is Ruby the cop? Time for a little cheating...

**For this story only, 3 = Ruby and 2 = Gold**

"Um... Ruby? Are you OK? ...Should you be bleeding that much?" "SAPPHIRE! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" "I don't know, I just hit Ruby and now he's bleeding like a wuss." "Sapphire! I think he's dead!" "WHAT?! NO!? I'M TOO YOUNG TO GO TO JAIL!" "I'm sorry Sapphire, but I'm going to have to call the police..." "NO! YOU CAN'T SELL ME OUT, PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING!" *Gold appears* "Helll-o!" *both Sapphire and Crystal* "Gold?! What are you doing here!" "I got a part-time job as a cop! So, what happened here?" "Can't you see, Ruby's dead!" "Ah... I'm not allowed to arrest people for murder, you need a real cop for that. Also, Ruby's not dead, I can see he's still breathing." "Really?! OH MY GOSH YES, HE'S ALIVE!" "YES! I'M NOT A KILLER!"

1 replaces 4 as a nursery school teacher

Why is Green a nursery school teacher in the first place? I guess he could be Crystal's assistant, so then that would make Yellow a substitute-assistant. Yeah, let's go with that.

3 sees 6 and 8 while they're kissing

*I flip a table so hard it goes into orbit*

"You really need to control your anger..." YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL GOLD!

10 and 2 are invited to a fancy dress party, but they're the only one in costume

"Blue?" "Yes Ruby?" "This party isn't fancy dress, is it?" "Yep!" "So why are you in costume too then?!" "Two reasons. One, I needed to, or you'd never believe me. And two, I just bought this Blastoise costume and I wanted to use it as soon as possible. Plus, that Swampert costume looks so cute on you!" "..."

7, 8 and 10 got lost. 8 reads the map while it's upside down and they fall into quicksand.

"I thought you knew Mt. Silver like the back of your hand Red! How did we end up lost in a rainforest?! Why is there even a rainforest on Mt. Silver in the first place, that should be impossible!" "Meanwhile, you have the map up-side down." "Yeah, how can you diss Red for getting us lost if you can't read a map Silver?" "Wait, was that an insult or a compliment?" "Does it matt-" *All three of them fall in quicksand* "Wha- quicksand?!" "No! There's so much I haven't stolen yet!" "This is wrong too! Quicksand is usually found near coast lines, not rainforests!"

* * *

><p>Are these stories getting... longer? What, no way!<p>

More info:  
>2: Why so eager Silver, hmm?<br>3: Now whenever someone mentions that, they have to credit me as the one who named it! Ah ha ha!  
>8: What? You want to know if they escape? Red's Venusaur used Vine Whip to pull them out.<p> 


	9. 84 - 101

4 invites 3 and 8 to dinner at their house. What happens?

*Over the Poke gear* "Hey Green, both me and Silver have run out of food, so can we come round your place?" "Aright." "REALLY? Huh, and here I thought that you were going to complain and tell us we need to be "responsible"." "Maybe now you'll leave a kitchen that's still clean!" "Annnd there it is..."

9 tries to get 5 to go to a strip club

"Oh come on! I'm more responsible than that!"

Yes, but that's not what the fans want to see, is it?

2 need to stay at a friends' house for a night. Who does 2 choose, 1 or 6?

"Ruby? What are you doing here in Jotho?" "Long story short, I made Sapphire mad at me again and I need to lay low for awhile." "If that's the case, this is the worst hiding place! This is the first place she'd think of!" "Exactly! So she'd never think I'd go here!"

2 and 7 are making out, 10 walks in. What is their reaction?

DAMN YOU CRACK SHIPPING!

3 falls in love with 6, 8 is jealous. What happens?

Oh my gosh, it's getting worst...

4 jumps 8 in a dark alleyway. Who comes to 8's rescue, 10, 2 or 7?

"Get your hands of Silver Green!" "No! Why do you spend more time with him than me?!" Is that jealousy I hear?" "NO!" "...Are you OK Green? You seem a bit OOC..."

1 decides to start a cooking show, fifteen minutes laater, what is happening?

Have you ever heard of a game called Tomodachi Life? You know when you feed a Mii their super all-time favourite food, they literately blast off into space? Yeah, that.

3 has to marry either 8, 4 or 9. Who do they choose?

Finally! Something that's not a crack shipping!

"But... but we're too young to get married!"

7 kidnaps 2 and demands something from 5 for 2's release. What is it?

"Teach me." "Teach you what?! You're the Kanto champion, what could you lean from me?!" "You spar with your pokemon don't you? Teach me that." *Both Ruby and Sapphire* "...what."

Everyone gangs up on 3, does 3 have a chance in hell?

He has a house full of pokemon, what do you think?

Everyone is invited to 2 and 10's wedding, except for 8. How do they react?

"The heck are we getting married?" "But we're... oh, forget it!" "..."

Why is 6 afraid of 7?

"I don't know Sapphire did to him, but ever since she taught him how to fight his pokemon, he's been challenging everyone he sees!"

1 arrives late for 2 and 10's wedding What happens, and why were they late?

Do you know how hard it is to get stuff out of orbit?!

5 and 9 get roaring drunk and end up at 1's house, what happens?

"Did I not say that I'm more responsible than that?!"

Did I not say that that's not what the fans want to see?

9 murders 2's best friend. What does 2 do to get back at them?

"I give up..."

6 and 1 are in mortal danger, only one of them can survive. Does 6 save himself or 1?

"Yellow! Save yourself! Lead the "Under appreciated Dex holders club" without me!" "First, you're not being attacked, that's just Dody's way of saying hello. And second, we're the only members!"

(100th situation!) 8 and 3 go camping. For some reason, they forgot to bring any food. What do they do?

*Gold looks at Silver* "...mmm, dat cherry red hair~" "Gold, we've only been here for half an hour..."

Meanwhile, in the tent next to theirs, two girls are watching intently, camera in hand.

5 is in a car crash and is critically injured. What does 9 do?

"Flowers... I hate flowers!"

...

"Wait, what's this? ...A TM?!"

* * *

><p>IT'S FINALLY HERE!<p>

More info:  
>3: Head cannon; Emerald lives in Jotho, not Hoenn, due to his being raised there.<br>6: Honestly, they're not always going to be OOC!  
>16: If you were paying attention in previous parts, you would of noticed hints to this, and now you know what their club is called. (BTW Dody is Yellow's Doduo)<br>17: NO I DID NOT COPY this, I mean, for a start that uses pictures, and there's also... you're not listening, are you?


	10. 102 - 118

6 sends 8 on a mission

"If you want to join the "Under appreciated Dex holders club", you need to pass a test of loyalty. I need you to get me Crystal's Poke gear number." "I'm confused. Are you over Crystal or not?!"

For whatever reason, 5 moves in with 9 and 2.

Or, you know, Crystal moves in with Ruby and Sapphire.

"Crystal? What are you doing here?" "Long story short, I came to Hoenn so I could research the native pokemon and I _was_ staying at a hotel, but I accidentally tried to catch a pokemon that belonged to the manger, and he kicked me out, so here I am!"

4 challenges 10 to a duel. What happens?

"This is impossible! How did you beat me with just your Jigglypuff?!" "Less talk, more gym badge." "THIS WASN'T A GYM BATTLE!" "But we're in your gym."

If 3 stole 8's most precious possession, how would 8 get it back?

*Silver is standing over Gold's beaten and bleeding body, his Weavile by his side* "Just because it only brings back bad memories, doesn't mean I don't treasure my mask from the Masked Man!"

1,6 and 7 are eating pizza and only one slice is left.

*cue 3 way pokemon battle. Red wins* "Now to claim my pr- wha- where did it go?!" "Oh... did you what this?" *Red, Yellow and Emerald, all at the same time* "Diamond?! What are you doing here?!"

4 and 1 are playing DDR

Oh no, not Feeling shipping again...

3 ties 8 up in a dark room

Hey look, more PreciousMetal shipping!

6 learns they are a god

"Emerald? How are you floating?" "I HAVE ASCENDED AS A GOD!" "Ok... and what are you the god of, exactly?" "I AM THE GOD OF... um... I don't know actually..."

All your base belong to 5. What does 7 do?

"I didn't think you were a fan of Zero Wing Sapphire!" "Shh, I'm about to beat my high score!"

7 visits 3 for the weekend.

"Let me guess, Blue's blackmailing you and you need to lay low for awhile?" "How did you know?"

1 and 4 are the only ones left on the planet.

*insert curse word of your choosing here.*

2, 9 and 10 go clubbing

Clubbing? Don't clubs have alcohol?! They can't be doing that!

...Wait a second... Ack! I'm turning into a strict parent!

8 finds unusual pictures on 3's computer

So much PreciousMetal...

"Um, Gold... why do-" "I have nude pics of my self on my computer? That's a long story..."

1, 6 and 7 go to the zoo

"I still can't believe that guard thought we were kids!" "Well you two _are_ pretty short for your age..." "Exactly! Didn't he think about that?!" "*sigh*"

2 and 10 throw an awesome party and 5's not invited. How does 5 get revenge?

*The door to Blue's house flys off its hinges and Sapphire storms in and grabs Ruby by the wrist so hard, it's amazing it didn't snap like a twig* "HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME RUBY! AND WITH _BLUE_!?" "Wait Sapphire! That's not it at all!" "Hey! What's wrong with me?"

4 and 9 join a demolition derby

Really? Two of the most responsible dex holders join a demolition derby? Really?! Yeah, no.

2 and 5 are getting married!

*sigh* Alright, let's see what crack I have to write this time... Ruby and... Sapphire?! You mean... it's a actual shipping?! And I like at that?! My reaction

"But we're too y-" NO. NO MORE OF THAT. YOU TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED **RIGHT NOW!**

* * *

><p>P.s I'm going to take a break from this so I can focus on another project I'm working on over on Deviantart, so keep an eye out for that.<p>

More info:  
>4: No, Gold is not dead.<br>5: You're not even one the characters I can use!  
>6: If you haven't noticed by now, I don't like Feeling shipping. At all.<br>7: I was going to write more for this one, but I don't want this to become M rated.  
>11: AT ALL.<br>13: Before you jump to conclusions, this is a reference to parts 1 and 6.


	11. 119 - 130

1,3,6 and 10 are playing poker. Who wins?

Both Gold and Blue since they were secretly working together.

4 and 9 are about to get married. 2, 5 and 7 crashes their wedding.

...No thank you.

If 5 just screams in the middle of the night, what is the reason?

_"Emerald... where are you Emerald? *gasp* NO! Not again! Wake up Emerald! ... come on, it worked last time... ...WHY ISN'T WORKING! WAKE UP DAMN IT!"_

*cue Catapult Nightmare*

"NOOOO! Wha- Ack! That dream again!"

3 sends his/her birthday invitation to 4,8 and 5. However, they didn't show. What happens?

Green didn't go because he had a lot of work to finish (*cough* poor time management *cough*). Silver didn't go because he want to avoid another PreciousMetal shipping moment. Sapphire didn't go because she went to a psychiatrist to treat her recurring dream.

Dancing with the Stars invited 6 to their show. Will they accept?

"Now everyone will know who I am! If only I knew how to dance..."

Who would win in chess, 1 or 2?

"Can't I just heal my pieces?" "No Yellow, that's cheating." "But they look like Pokemon, why don't they work like Pokemon?!"

If 4 and 7 played battleship(the game), who would win?

"I'm not just a Pokemon champion, I'm a a Battleship champion too!"

Who would win in real battleship, 4 or 7?

Meanwhile, in a AU...

"Ready to set sail Commander Green?" "Aye, aye Captain Red!" "Then let us face the Jothoese together!"

If 1-5 and 6-10 are two teams, which team would win in dodgeball?

Really? Anything Gold or Sapphire throw would be imposable to dodge... Then again, Crystal has a mean kick... and Emerald would be almost impossible to hit... hm...

Would 3 win in a triathlon?

Cycling: "This is easy!"  
>Swimming: "This is so easy!"<br>Running: "...can't... breath..."

1 and 6 are going out. 7 and 4 are following them. Why?

"As you know Green, Yellow and Emerald have been acting weird recently, so we're going to follow them to see what's going on!" "And you told me that why?" "As you know!" "...you're not making any sense..."

4 is set up on a blind date with 7. Who do they end up with?

*Me, Red and Green* "...Curse you Blue..."

* * *

><p>More info:<br>8: They're both from Kanto, so they'd be on the same side  
>11: Does that count as meta humour?<p> 


	12. 131 - 138

Can 9 be trusted with house-sitting 5's house?

"Why can't your parents do it?!" "Because they're going on honeymoon (gross), and I need to take my father's place while he's gone."

10 sees a rainbow and follows the rainbow. If they found the pot of gold, would they kill or bribe the leprechauns?

What? There will be NO killing on my watch!

"Emerald?" "I have no idea what you're talking about, I've never even heard of any "Emerald"." "Emerald, stop this, you didn't even change your hair style."

8 just won the lottery. What would they spend it on first?

Wait, I answered this already!

"Yes! Now I have a Master ball of my own!" "Great, so you can mine back now?" *facepalm*

If all entered the Olympics, who would win the most gold medals?

Sapphire, then Red, then Crystal. (I wonder what sport Emerald would be good at...?)

6 finds 7's diary. How does 7 get it back?

Well, since Red is on Mt. Silver nearly all the time, he wouldn't know Emerald had his diary, so...

"I have what you wanted." "Pleasure doing business with you!"

7 is babysitting the class pet. Would the pet survive?

"Here Yellow, you know more about pets than me!"

4 and 2 are eating cake. However, the cake was 6's birthday cake. What happens?

"Hey! That's my birt-" "Fire beats Grass." "...You win this time..."

Can 1 and 5 be trusted to baby-sit 3's ch-

Egg! The question says "egg"!

"Why are you taking the egg up that tree?! You might hurt the baby Pokemon!" "And you think keeping it in the city is any better? An egg needs a natural environment!" "Huh, I... didn't think of that..."

* * *

><p>This one is really short. But I guess you know that already.<p>

More info:  
>3: Hi reference to part 7!<br>5: Think of the blackmail!  
>6: Red, that's cheating. (Honestly you'd think he be more responsible, I mean, he is the champion...)<br>7: See, Emerald has a Grass starter and Green has a Fire starter so Green would have the advantage.  
>8: Since when does Sapphire know more about Pokemon eggs than Yellow? And why isn't Gold looking after his own egg, that's his thing!<p> 


End file.
